Destiny Has Its Choices
by AlwaysSoRandum
Summary: We hated each other, but that changed, we became best pals, I started to have feelings for him, little did I know, he felt the same way, only he liked me, at a different time than I liked him. Where does this leave us now? One Shot! Read and Revew! :D


**Hey Guys! :D**

**I just wanted to write a one shot, its based on true events, and it just happened so I needed to write about it!**

**I hope you like it! **

**Btw, I have a lot of best friends!**

**Well REVIEW!**

* * *

I hated him. I never knew him too well, but we went to the same school, so I knew him for seven years, just not that well.

Then, when I went into reggie, he was in my class too. We sat at opposite ends. Then the teacher moved us seats. I sat down the row from him. We talked. We argued. We hated each other. Then, something changed. We started to get along. We weren't close pals. But we started talking more and more. I started to feel something for him. But there was no way he would feel the same way. I wasn't pretty, I was ugly.

My best pal, Lilly, she was going out with him, but I didn't know. We weren't that close at the time. But now we are inseparable.

She gave me his IM, and I started talking to him more and more. I liked him, more and more. But of course he would never like me in that way. I was just glad we were closer friends now.

Lilly and him broke up. After Lilly came back from Belgium. I was visited by my ex best pal. She told me that he liked me. I thought no way! Never! That is so not true.

She said, "Miley, that is what I was told, he likes you, do you like him?"

I replied, "Well...yeah, but I never ever thought he would like me in that way too."

"Well, he does."

I never believed her. It wasn't true. No. No. Why would he like me?! Was he mad?

I decided I wanted to find out.

I signed onto my IM and lucky for me, he was on.

I asked him who he liked. He told me he wasn't going to tell me. I said, well then I will guess. He didn't just like me, he like two other girls, you know, typical guy stuff.

I guessed the two girls. But when I went to move on to the third girl. He said, there aren't any other girls. It's just them two. I knew it was too good to be true.

Later that month, I was getting ready to go to the movies with my family. I was on IM talking to him. He was begging to know who I liked. I was sending signals to let him know it was him in the past month, but being a boy, he never caught on. He begged me to tell him, but I just kept saying "No. I don't want to." but that wasn't going to stop him so I eventually gave in. Just as I was about to leave for the movies, he asked one more time, "Who do you fancy?" I thought, just tell him, no big deal.

"You." I typed in, then signed off real fast, knowing I didn''t want to have a conversation with him after that.

When I returned from the movies, I signed back onto my IM, I had an offline message from him.

"Me?" was the message that was on the screen. I thought great. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Things were a little awkward after that, he was acting so strange. I decided enough was enough. I was talking to him on IM and I told him.

"I don't want us being awkward with each other, it's just a crush it will pass, I wouldn't want to go out with you anyway, I would much rather we be friends."

"I'm not being acting awkward, I'm fine." He replied.

"No you're not! You have been killing the conversation because you hate the fact I like you!"

"I haven't and if I have I never meant it."

"I just don't want to lose you, just because I have a crush on you, kay?"

"You won't lose me, (yn)"

After months had passed, my crush faded.

One of my best friends from reggie had moved schools Holly. he had fancied her, no wonder, she was really pretty. I said my last good-bye to her, and as I walked home with another one of my best friends, I looked back to see him hugging her. All I felt was jealousy. My crush clearly had not went away.

Now, over the summer holidays, I sat on IM talking to him everyday, we love each other so much, we are such great friends, nothing will ever change that, but just now, on the last week of summer, my best pal that moved away was talking to me and she said,

"I know he liked me, but, he was in love with you..."

Where has this left me? What do I feel for him? I couldn't believe it, I got told once he did like me, but he said he liked only those two girls, I questioned him, to find out the truth.

"Let's play a game of truths." I said.

"Okay." He replied.

"I want you to tell me every girl you have ever liked."

"That's a bit hard, I might not remember every girl."

"Just tell me though!"

I waited for his response. Nothing.

I was talking to my other best friend Carmen. (Yes, I know, I have a lot of best friends)

I told her what my friend told me earlier, about him liking me, I just never mentioned the loved part. I thought that was a bit extreme knowing Holly, that's just a way of saying, he really liked you.

I asked her to ask him, if he had ever liked me.

She replied and sent me the chat log she had with him.

"Well actually, I did, it was when we started talking and becoming friends." Those exact words he said.

I couldn't believe it. I had to ask him. But I was sworn not to mention it to him. Sometimes a promise just can't be kept.

"You used to fancy me?! How could you not tell me?!" I asked him.

"You never asked!"

"But all this time, you knew! You knew I liked you! But you couldn't even tell me you liked me?!"

"You never brought the conversation up!"

"Why would I ask if you liked me?! You never told me I was pretty until just recently! How could you even like me?! I'm not even pretty!"

"Well, I'm not nice looking and you still liked me!"

I paused for a moment. He had a point.

"Okay, fine you win! But I still can't believe you kept this from me."

"I'm not getting back into this. I liked you when we started becoming friends. That's it end of!"

So where does this leave us now?

All I know is, I will always love him, but as my best friend, that is what we are meant to be, best friends. And I will always love him, Forever and Always.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it**

**please review!**

**Christina xxx**


End file.
